unexpected couple
by Kaylaloves Johnny
Summary: this story is about an unusual duo,chuckie and angelica. will they be more than just friends?


_**Angelica POV**_ _ **I cannot wait to turn 16. and I thought 13 would be wild. cannot wait to drive my dream car when I get it. cannot wait for my second to final year of school! yes this year will be good. it's new years 2004. no I'm not a cheerleader. no I'm not a "prep" but yes I guess you can say I act like one. I run with the girls who party. I'm a party animal. I've been to every party of highschool since the 7th grade! I get drunk anytime I can.**_ _ **I'm just hoping this year I'll actually have a bf. maybe then I can let out the sad truth that I'm a virgin. yes Angelica pickles said it. the farthest I went was wacking off a senior last year.**_

 _ **angleica p.o.v**_

Good morning yucaipa it's a clear day outside. 40 degrees is your temperature. Not too cold today but would still need to wear some type of warm clothing on this january that coffee and donut. We will supply the awesome jams like since u been gone by the awesome kelly clarkson.

I quickly turn off the radio. Not in the mood to listen to kelly clarkson. I slowly rise out of my bed. I walk into the bathroom with my underwear on and shirt, i look into the mirror to see this hot mess. Ugh, i need my hair done so bad. I wanted a spa gift card for christmas of courae i didnt get parents cant do anything birthday is in 5 months. I honestly cannot wait i'm so excited! Then put on my apple bottom jeans with a pink fluffy sweater. I brush my short blonde hair.i need a hair change so bad. Maybe i can convince daddy to take me to get my hair dyed.

After getting dressed and putting my makeup on i walk downstairs and into the kitchen where my dad is reading the paper. I walk up to him like a begging little girl and say hey daddy. He looks up from his newspaper and says hey princess. I then gather the courage to ask if i can get my hair dyed. My dad hesitated but then said sure pumpkin but nothing too wild like kimi. Ew…. no i just want highlights, very good princess. Here 50 bucks, if you need more call me,

Awesome i cannot believe my dad is allowing me to dye my hair. I know im 15 but i was sure he would still say no.i run right outside and wait for the bus. Ugh, i cannot wait till i am 16 and driving. Taking the bus is for i am waiting outside i pull out my phone expecting a text from svanna but instead was bumbarded with texts from harold. I regret ever giving him my number. Hes such a pain in the ass. He does make a great assistant but that's just it, he's only good for that. He's trying to get ahold of me for god knows what. Ans susie texted me reminding me about the stupid cssas … we have to be in the library today. After 5 minutes the bus arrives. On board is chuckie, .savanna and harold, the awesome thing about the bus only one dweeb maybe a couple more ride the bus. The rest are still in middle school!on board i sit next to savanna and samantha, we do our normal gossiping. Target for the day chuckie finster and his bitch of a girlfriend nicole, i hate her. We nearly got into a fist fight because she decided to get smart with me which is dumb in itself. No one gets smart with angelica pickles you'll lose.

We get to the school. I go straight to the stupid library to take ,my cssas...i hate january because of testing, finally after an hour of testing i go to an easy class. English class is a blast with a gullible teacher. All of us get away with more than we should.

After english i go to gym. Today is 9th and 10th grade vs day. If gym couldn't get any worse we have to drag freshman into it. That means chuckie and nicole are around being all mushy and gushy. I am proud to say i am single, i enjoy being single a lot. I dated this guy brad for two years and recently ended the boring relationship. He was such an asshole i choose to ever be in a relationship ever again. No more brads. They have to obey me . treat me like i should be treated.

Sure enough i am right. Redhead and bimbo are being all lovey dovey i am about to be sick. Whatever happened to the shy nerdy redhead loser? Now he's mr prince charming!then again nicole would fall for a horse. Shes not bright one ball was a joke. Our team lost to freshman, haha i threw a ball at nicole while she was googly eyes over carrot top. She's such a sad little puppy.


End file.
